


Allow Me

by AceDelta12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armor, Body Paint, Duty, F/M, Honor, Inspired by Fanart, Painting, Personal Growth, Serra can tell colors apart by texture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: This story is a small collection of moments between Serra, the blind princess of the Kingdom of Nulira; and Sir Joseph, a knight who believed it to be his personal duty to aid the princess in whatever she needs.
Relationships: Sir Joseph/Princess Serra
Kudos: 2





	Allow Me

Princess Serra slowly walked through the castle hallways, tapping the ground ahead of her with the long branch she had.

At one point, she passed by three knights.

"Poor girl." one of the knights said, shaking her head. "Born blind, and nobody outside the castle treats her with the respect she deserves. Everyone's going to hate her when she ascends to the throne..."

Another knight folded his arms. "She's such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to have this bad luck."

A third knight began to approach her.

"Sir Joseph, what are you doing?" the first knight asked.

"I'm going to help her." the third knight said. "If no one will give her respect, I'll make sure they do. I'll even help her with anything she needs."

Without another word, the knight continued walking toward Princess Serra.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." the knight said, bowing. "I was wondering if you would appreciate some assistance."

Princess Serra turned around. "Yes, I would love to have someone aid me. What is your name?"

"I am Sir Joseph." he responded.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir Joseph." Princess Serra said, curtsying. "If you could please help me to the dining area, I would appreciate it."

Sir Joseph began guiding Princess Serra through the hallways.

"Could you stand right next to me? It's a little better if you put your arm around me."

Sir Joseph obliged without a word.

They got to the dining area, and Sir Joseph helped Princess Serra seat herself.

"You may choose the seat next to me, if you so wish." Princess Serra said.

"I thought the seats this far up the table were only reserved for those with significant status." Sir Joseph said.

"My family invites so many nobles and royalty that it is common to come to such an assumption. The truth is that anyone we choose can sit here. Today, that's you."

"I... Thank you, Your Highness. You have my gratitude."

Sir Joseph sat himself in the seat next to Princess Serra, helping her eat her breakfast.

At one point, one of the maids approached them.

"Sir Joseph, this is not one of your duties! You should be leaving this for the maids, such as myself. I was just about to help her with her breakfast when I saw you."

"My apologies, ma'am." Sir Joseph said. "But I have made aiding Her Highness my personal duty. And that even means doing tasks as mediocre as helping her eat her breakfast."

"Ah." the maid said. "I completely understand."

* * *

Sir Joseph sat on the stool in Princess Serra's room as she made soft, careful strokes with her paintbrush, gently coating his chestplate with dark red paint.

"Are you sure you want that color?" Sir Joseph asked. "I think you intended to get the blue paint."

"Odd as it may seem, each individual color has a slightly different texture when I touch them." Princess Serra softly responded. "Colors closer to red have a slightly slimelike texture, while colors closer to blue have a slightly liquidlike texture, and colors closer to yellow have a slightly solid texture. When I was four, one of the maids and I experimented with my paint set, and when I touched a color, she told me what the color was."

"So, you can determine colors through their texture?" Sir Joseph asked.

Princess Serra finished painting the flames on his chestplate. "Yes I can. Right arm up."

Sir Joseph lifted his right arm, and Princess Serra stirred the water in the small bowl next to the paint set with her paintbrush, removing the dark red paint. She dipped her paintbrush in the orange paint before working on the armor plates coating his arm.

"Y'know, I used to think blind people were mostly clueless about everything." Sir Joseph said after a few minutes. "You changed my perception of those who are blind, and I thank you for that."

"It's not very often that a knight's perspective changes, from what I've read." Princess Serra responded. "I'm glad that you see in a new light now."

"If only you could see, too..." Sir Joseph said.

"While I do sometimes wish to have my sense of sight, I do not regret being born like this. For one thing, I am literally blind to other people's problems." Princess Serra said with a smirk.

Sir Joseph chuckled lightly. "You're not wrong there."

"In truth, being like this has been a wonderful experience." Princess Serra said. "I've never seen the world the way normal people do, so I've never experienced the toxic ways they viewed the world. As a result, I'm often seen as...naive."

"I think you have a beautiful way of seeing the world." Sir Joseph said. "In truth, your view of the world is as beautiful as you are..."

"You're too kind, Sir Joseph." Princess Serra said.

Sir Joseph sat in silence as she finished his right arm and began painting his left, mirroring the paint scheme.

"Y'know, if our statuses weren't in the way, maybe it could work between us..." Sir Joseph said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Princess Serra asked.

"Y'know...a romantic relationship, between you and me..." Sir Joseph said.

"It might..." Princess Serra said. "But as you said, our statuses prevent us from establishing anything like that... It's very likely that I will simply be married off to a prince from another kingdom for some sort of peace treaty... My mother and father would then try again to have a son, who would inherit the throne..."

"I don't care if it's royal tradition or not, it should be illegal to send your children away like that." Sir Joseph said.

"Well...should fate play out another way, and I ascend to the throne, I will make that change." Princess Serra said. "If you love your children, you shouldn't marry them off to someone they don't like."

* * *

As fate would have it, no suitor could be found, and Princess Serra was to ascend to the throne.

Sir Joseph helped Princess Serra make her way to the throne room for the coronation, but the final area they had to cross, the courtyard, was packed with rioters.

"We don't need a blind queen!" a woman shouted.

"How can she see what's good for us if she can't see her own two feet?!" a man yelled out.

"How am I going to get through the crowd?" Princess Serra asked.

Sir Joseph wrapped his cape around her. "Allow me."

As the two slowly went through the courtyard, the rioters began throwing food and stones at the princess, but Sir Joseph pulled out his shield and blocked them before they could strike her.

He felt each hit of the food and stones against his shield, nearly knocking it out of his grip, but he didn't care.

He felt a particularly large stone nail him in the back of his head, leaving a dent in the helmet, but he didn't care.

He felt a tomato hit the face of his helmet, squirting tomato juice into one of his eyes, but he didn't care.

He didn't care how many hits he took, if it all meant Princess Serra would make it unscathed.

With his assistance, Princess Serra made it through the courtyard and into the throne room, and Sir Joseph held back a second to face the crowd.

"What kind of knight would aid a person like that?!" a man shouted.

"You're the weakest knight I've ever seen!" another man shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

" **I don't care**!" Sir Joseph shouted back. "I did my duty as a Nuliran Knight, and I will continue to do my duty, no matter how mundane it gets!"

He turned around, feeling a cabbage hit him in the back of the head, and left the courtyard for the throne room.

When he entered, the king and queen looked at him with surprise.

"Sir Joseph, your armor is most uncivilized! What actions resulted in such blasphemy?!" the queen asked, disgusted.

"With all due respect, Your Majesties, did you not hear the rioters outside?" Sir Joseph responded. "I sacrificed my very dignity against them so that Her Highness Princess Serra would arrive here unharmed."

The king stood up from his throne and walked up to Sir Joseph, who stood straight and tall.

"Sir Joseph." the king calmly said. "You have come above and beyond your call of duty and sacrificed yourself so that my daughter could make it here unharmed."

He extended his hand. "Your sword, Sir Joseph."

Sir Joseph drew his sword and handed it to the king.

The king gently put the sword against each of Sir Joseph's shoulders, then his forehead. "By the will of the Nuliran royalty, by the might of the ancient King Tanil, I dub thee Sir Joseph, Grand Knight of the Kingdom of Nulira."

The king handed Sir Joseph his sword back, and he sheathed it. "Grand Knight?"

"The Kingdom's first." the king said. "After your actions today, you are deserving of your new rank."

Sir Joseph bowed respectfully. "I am honored by this, Your Majesty, but I am not the one whose rank we should be here for."

"You are quite right, Sir Joseph. I am fully aware that today is my daughter's coronation as Queen, but I saw it fit to promote my greatest knight as my final act as King."

Sir Joseph bowed again. "Shall we begin the coronation?"

"Yes, we shall." the king said.

Sir Joseph held Princess Serra's hand. "I'm grateful that I have helped you, Your Highness. And I will continue to serve you until the end of our days."

**Author's Note:**

> The moment where she paints his armor was my personal favorite to write. The overall scene is very gentle, just like Princess Sera herself.
> 
> Links to the two artworks that inspired me to make this fanfic:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/wlop/art/Guard-578845362  
> https://www.deviantart.com/wlop/art/Ash-660491742


End file.
